Something They Didn't See
by seriousmuchXD
Summary: The story of Jinx and Kid Flash told from everyone else's point of view. Set after 'Titans Together'.
1. Beast Boy

I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but I can't help it! I was reading 'The Couple Who Weren't' by BimboBoop (which is so super awesome, by the way; I recommend it to all Dair fans out there) and I was inspired to do this one.

So basically, it's Flinx seen from everyone else's point of view. This set after 'Titans Together'. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I am poor. I own nothing.

* * *

Beast Boy's the first to pick up on it.

It catches him off guard, because he's usually the last to figure out _anything._

He doesn't know what to think.

He's not really sure what to make of the whole thing.

When a newly-reformed Jinx first appears on their doorstep after the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil - a shy smile glued to her face and pink eyes constantly flicking from the team to her platform boots, he's surprised, to say the least. If he was being honest, he'd admit he almost tries convincing himself that it was just an April fool's prank and half-expects Thunder or Lightning to jump out from the ridiculously realistic costume and holler at how ridiculous they all look.

But no one laughs. Because it is not April and nobody's joking.

His head spins in confusion as Kid Flash animatedly explains how he'd managed to convince the enchantress to leave the Hive Five and later join the battle against the fraternity of deranged psychopaths. His brain doesn't process the information quite as quickly as he'd hoped it would and he knows he's just standing there, gawking like some idiot who hasn't understood half of what the speedster is saying.

Kid Flash finishes with a big smile, looks expectantly at them as though villains turning over a new leaf was an everyday thing for him. Beside him, Jinx shifts awkwardly, suddenly finding interest in the small crack on the floor directly beneath them.

At first, they are all stunned and no one says a thing, but Beast Boy is certain it is only because they don't know how to respond.

Ultimately, it is Cyborg's voice that breaks the silence the changeling swears could've lasted forever.

"He's not kidding, man." The bionic steps forward, fixing his gaze on the four Titans beside him. "I saw her myself. She fought on our side."

"And how do we know she's really changed?" Raven speaks in monotone, but Beast Boy detects the hostility in her words without difficulty. "If she could so easily betray her own, how can we be certain she won't turn on us and stab us in the back when she gets the opportunity?"

"You can't."

Jinx's voice is suddenly small and hushed, and the boy briefly wonders if she really is the ruthless criminal he's known for so long.

"You can't know for sure that I won't deceive you." She sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. "Look, I know I'm the last person you guys would ever trust, let alone join your team. And I don't blame you for feeling like this is some elaborate scheme I've concocted to get my revenge or something. I've done a lot of things in the past that I'm not exactly proud of, and I don't expect pardon from all the crimes I've committed. But I really have changed. Or at least, I'm trying. Being a villain isn't really as great as I thought it would be. I've learned that lesson the hard way.

"I understand if you want to kick me out and never want to see me again. I won't force you to accept me. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for this bumbling idiot."

Kid Flash grins cheekily.

After overcoming the initial shock of the news, Beast Boy shrugs; he decides that if Jinx was good enough to realize that being evil wasn't all that it's cracked up to be, she was good enough for him.

Of course, their fearless leader didn't necessarily agree with him.

Naturally, Robin is more than a little apprehensive about Jinx's sudden change of heart, but that isn't really much of a surprise to his younger teammate. Neither, said teammate notes, is it to the pink-haired sorceress.

"I'm sure I speak for the entire team when I say we're grateful for your help." Robin begins formally, his black cape following the flow of his movements. "But matters like this can't be rushed."

Jinx nods, as though she knew he'd say just that. She doesn't completely collapse under the weight of the Boy Wonder's icy stare.

"Come on, Rob," Kid Flash protests. "Give her a chance."

Robin raises an eyebrow. "You are, however, welcome to join in the festivities and stay in the tower until we sort this out tomorrow."

Starfire takes this as a green light, and before Jinx's lips can form the word 'thank you', she's entangled in the alien's arms, trapped in a bone-crushing hug. The Tamaranean princess starts talking rapidly and Beast Boy smiles knowingly as the witch's eyes widen.

In a split-second, the youngest Titan watches as Kid Flash grabs Jinx; they disappear into a multi-colored blur until they both materialize on the couch.

Beast Boy sees her eyebrows narrow and she opens her mouth, but KF quickly covers it with his gloved hand. She's taken aback and the boy grins at her.

"Ah!" Kid Flash shouts suddenly, withdrawing his hand. Jinx smirks smugly. "Did you just_ bite_ me?"

She merely rolls her eyes, folding her arms close to her chest.

He recovers quickly. The smile reappears on his face. "Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

Her eyes start glowing pink, but he does not move, smiling as though he were challenging her. Then, she sighs in defeat and he grins triumphantly.

Beast Boy notices that they're sitting so close together, their knees almost touching. But neither seems to mind their proximity. They look rather comfortable, actually.

He sees Jinx roll her eyes at something the speedster was saying and she pushes his shoulder roughly. Her hand lingers on him longer than the changeling thought necessary.

Their conversation continues, but Beast Boy can't hear what they're saying.

KF occasionally dashes across the tower and out the door, but he doesn't leave her side for more than a couple of seconds. Sometimes, he returns with a plate of food, a drink, or even with a bunch of flowers.

It is at that moment when the idea occurs to Beast Boy.

Could they be…?

He brushes it off. After all, Kid Flash always has been a pathological flirt. At least that's what Robin says.

But Beast Boy can't help but notice that he hasn't talked to any girl but Jinx since they got here.

When he thinks about it, he realizes that KF has barely talked to anyone but her since they entered the building.

It's as though they're the only two people in the room, lost in their own little world.

He looks around, trying to spot a reaction in his teammates' faces. Maybe he isn't the only who's noticed. Maybe they've sensed something fishy as well and have just kept their mouths shut for the time being.

But he sees nothing. They seem rather indifferent to the display he's just seen.

Starfire's smile takes up her entire face as she listens to Argent narrate her close encounter with a massive panda in China.

Raven's head is buried in a book, keeping quietly to herself in an empty corner of the room.

Robin's immersed in a heated debate with Speedy about the efficiency of the latter's arrows versus his birdarangs.

He's even more surprised when Cyborg laughs after he asks if the two are together.

"Jinx and Kid Flash?" Cyborg remarks incredulously, the corners of his lips turned upward into a disbelieving smile. "I don't know, BB. He's never struck me as a one-woman type of guy." He chuckles and lightly pats his companion on the back. "Besides, I don't really think she's the kind of girl who falls for the Casanova charm."

Beast Boy nods.

He's probably reading too much into it anyway.

There's just something about the way he looks at her.

He can't describe it because he doesn't know what it is.

He steals one last glance at the unlikely pair seated on the couch.

He doesn't miss the way her eyes light up whenever the speedster magically appears beside her. He dismisses it as trick of light. Because really, ex-villains and heroes weren't supposed to be together, were they?

Beast Boy smiles to himself, lets them enjoy their moment.

Because he knows, no matter what Cyborg says, there is something special between the two, something only they understand, and he can't wait for the day when he can brag about how he saw it first.


	2. Raven

Hi guys :) So this is chapter two of my story, Raven's view on Kid Flash and Jinx. I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update; I've just been really busy and I wanted to get Raven's reaction right. And to all those who took the time to review, thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think. ;)

* * *

Raven's the second to notice it.

She's not sure what 'it' is, though.

The empath sees it almost immediately, just after their so-called celebration is cut short and a fight downtown ends up with some trashed-up shops, several starstruck civilians in the sidelines and a battered Doctor Light flailing his arms towards the police like a madman, begging to be cuffed and taken away at once. When the dust settles, a red-and-yellow blur speeds by and catches her attention; Kid Flash is all over the place.

He's looking for someone, she realizes. Raven looks on curiously as he spots his target – a certain pink-haired witch, who is clearly attempting (and failing) to sneak off into a dark alley and disappear in the shadows.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye." His tone is light and teasing, but there is a slight edge in his voice.

He gives her a smile, one which Jinx makes no effort to return. Instead, she looks down and her words are nothing but a whisper. "Go away, Kid Flash."

"Jinx, we talked about this." He extends his arm, reaching out to touch her, but she takes a step back.

"I don't belong here."

"Jinx-"

"What if I can't do it?" She meets his stare, her pink eyes ablaze with fear and worry. "What if we're wrong and my powers are meant for nothing but evil? What if I really am cursed?"

"Jinx, look at me," he grabs her by shoulders and holds her gaze squarely, soft and sincere. "You are many things. And evil is not one of them."

She doesn't respond, but a small smile finds its way onto her lips - hesitant, but grateful. Raven blinks, and when she opens her eyes, they are gone.

The exchange intrigues her, leaving her momentarily in awe. She's not given the opportunity to formulate an opinion on it, however, because Beast Boy suddenly appears out of nowhere, enthusiastically rambling about a joke he just recently came up with.

At daybreak, they prepare Jinx for an interrogation; their masked leader puts on a serious face as he requests Raven to accompany him and she wordlessly obliges.

"Is this really necessary?" Kid Flash asks, annoyed. Robin calmly informs him that it's standard protocol, a formality.

Raven watches in silence as the Boy Wonder fires one question after the other. Jinx answers each one in an even tone, occasionally fidgeting in her seat. Raven knows she's being honest, and this is exactly what she tells Robin when the two exit the room for deliberation. He nods thoughtfully, rubs his chin as he paces the length of the hallway. He pauses and asks for her assessment.

"She's not lying," she responds simply and Raven briefly wonders if her judgment has been influenced by the conversation she's overheard.

A few days later, Robin stiffly presents Jinx with a communicator of her own and a room in the tower, because he - although still a bit wary - believes her knowledge on the villains of Jump City, as well as her abilities, would be of much use to the team. That he also wants to keep an eye on her personally goes unsaid.

Kid Flash visits often, and it is during these visits that Raven finds the explanation to the episode she witnessed not too long ago.

She gets it from the way their emotions explode when they're in the same room together. Like fireworks on New Year's Eve. That's the only way she can accurately describe it.

She sees it in the fleeting glances Kid Flash directs towards Jinx when they are all seated on the couch, even when the conversation doesn't involve her in the slightest.

She senses that Jinx is more herself when the speedster is around - less guarded. Her defenses are down: her shoulders are slightly lowered and her eyes lose their usual glint of vigilance.

Raven's always been observant, often playing the role of the quiet, less than pleased spectator to the crazy antics of her dysfunctional family. But this time, it's so ridiculously obvious; she's surprised no one's ever mentioned it.

Initially, she assumes it is nothing but harmless flirting; they probably have tiny crushes on each other. Although strange and arguably unlikely, it's not entirely impossible.

She doesn't put much thought into it. Whatever 'it' is.

The Titan changes her mind late one night in November, when she all but tears her room apart looking for the book she bought the day before. She swears to herself that she had been reading it, just before Starfire forcibly dragged them to park. She remembers being on the roof earlier and decides to check there.

The book is nowhere in sight. Instead, she finds a red-haired speed demon and a reformed villainess with a penchant for bad luck gazing upon the bright city lights. His feet are dangling over the edge; hers are hugged close to her chest.

The sky is darker tonight, stars hiding behind charcoal clouds.

"I never really got to thank you for saving my life, so… thank you."

It's the sincerest smile Raven's ever seen Jinx give.

Kid Flash stands up and offers her his hand. "May I?"

Jinx eyes him questioningly, but places her hand in his nonetheless. He grins and pulls her to her feet, intertwining his fingers with hers. He guides her free hand to his shoulder before gently placing his on her waist. She flinches at the sudden touch, the electrifying feel of his palm against her clothed skin.

Thunder rumbles in the distance.

"What-"

The boy takes a step closer, his eyes locked on her; the faint blush on Jinx's pale face does not escape Raven's attention. She melts in his arms instantly and when Kid Flash takes another step, she moves with him. Their bodies sway gracefully to music that only they can hear.

A single drop of water falls from above and lands on Raven's cheek. Instinctively, she looks upward; another raindrop comes plummeting down and hits her in the eye. She flinches and steps back, sheltering herself from the startling shower.

It's starting to rain, but the pair doesn't seem to notice. They're lost in each other, every twist and turn completely in sync. He leads her with easy familiarity and she surrenders entirely, hypnotized by the ocean in his eyes.

The say nothing and there is only the pitter-patter of the rain crashing against the pavement.

Their dance is effortless, their bodies moving as one in a beautiful waltz. His grip on her tightens, holding the arch of her back delicately as he dips her.

The rain pours down harder; they are both completely drenched, wet clothes clinging to their skin.

Through the blanket of mist and darkness, Raven watches as Kid Flash spins the newest Titan in a slow circle, mesmerized by the fluid movement. Their eyes meet once more and the boy leans in, his lips softly brushing against her forehead.

Raven quickly looks away; the moment is so intimate and she knows it is not right for her to intrude. Truthfully, she does not wish to spoil it and so she takes her leave, compromising to search for the book some other time.

All but one Titan is surprised when a bedraggled Jinx walks in for breakfast the next morning - flustered cheeks, droopy eyes and unkempt hair sticking out in several directions.

"You're sick." It's Raven's only greeting as the sorceress slides into the seat beside her.

Jinx shrugs, bites off a piece of burn toast. "It's probably nothing." Her nose twitches, erupting into a sneezing fit.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well it is." Her voice is stuffy as she sniffs and wipes her nose.

"Here." Cyborg hands her a box of tissues from across. Jinx pulls one out and blows into it; the resulting noise makes the older boy's face twist in disgust.

Beast Boy frowns, his nose scrunched. "Dude, you look terrible."

"Thanks." The witch reaches for another tissue.

"Got stuck in the rain or something?"

"I can't stand the cold weather." Her answer's perfectly rehearsed, and Raven barely suppresses an amused smirk.

"Friend Jinx, if you truly are ill, then I shall make you some soup. I have observed that it is customary to present one who is unwell with such, perhaps because it contains miraculous healing properties, although-"

"No, Star, that won't be necessary. I'm sure it's just the air-conditioning in this blasted tower." It's an obvious jibe at Cyborg, and Jinx grins as the boy scowls at her.

"Hey," Cyborg warns. "Don't go blaming my tower for your weak immune system."

Jinx manages a small chuckle, before sneezing again. Raven raises an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," she protests weakly, waving them off with her hand.

"No, you're not." Robin says pointedly, reaching for the coffee carafe. "Go to your room and get some rest."

"But-"

"That's an order."

Jinx grumbles under her breath as she stands up and stalks out, breaking a few light bulbs along the way. Raven shakes her head musingly, decides that there's more to Kid Flash and Jinx than she originally thought.

She bites back a small curve on her lips when a sniffling Kid Flash in yellow pajamas calls later that afternoon and asks for a temporary stand-in because he can't stand the cold weather.


End file.
